Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas' Christmas Party and 17 Other Stories
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas' Christmas Party and 17 Other Stories is a UK VHS release by Video Collection International Ltd on 11th October 1993. It features eighteen episodes of the "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" TV series - featuring two first season episodes and nine second season episodes narrated by Ringo Starr, and seven third season episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. Episodes # Thomas' Christmas Party - Thomas and his friends say 'thank you' to a nice old lady and everyone has a very happy Christmas. # Thomas, Terence and the Snow - The day comes when Thomas is very glad to have Terence around. # Percy and Harold - Harold the Helicopter is being a nuisance. Percy and his driver surprise him. # Dirty Work - Diesel is sulking and decides to make trouble. # Better Late Than Never - Delays make like difficult for Thomas. # Cows - Edward has an accident. Gordon and Henry tease him, but Edward has the last laugh. # Bertie's Chase - Dashing Bertie races to the rescue. # Duck Takes Charge - Percy is pleased when a new engine called Duck arrives. # The Deputation - When Donald and Douglas come to Henry's rescue, the other engines give their full support. # Daisy - The Fat Controller sends for Daisy, a diesel rail-car, to help run his Railway. # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - The Fat Controller is planning a big celebration, but Thomas goes missing on an important mission. # A Scarf for Percy - Percy dreams of a warm scarf around his funnel to keep out the winter winds. # Donald's Duck - Duck makes a new friend. # Henry's Forest - Henry's favourite place in the forest. He is very sad when a storm damages the trees. # No Joke for James - James plays a trick on Gordon. # Buzz, Buzz - James boasts about his bravery, but when a swarm of bees start swarming around him he wishes they would get back to making honey. # Oliver Owns Up - Oliver learns that Trucks can be troublesome. # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - The snowfalls have come, villagers are stranded. Harold, Terence, Thomas and Percy come to the rescue. Goofs On the back cover, Junior Campbell's name is misnamed as "Cambell". Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1993 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV" and "The Wind in the Willows". Gallery Thomas'ChristmasPartyand17OtherStoriesbackcoverandspine.jpg|Back cover and spine Thomas'sChristmasPartyUKtitlecard2.jpg Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowUKtitlecard2.jpg PercyandHaroldtitlecard.png DirtyWork1986titlecard.png BetterLateThanNever1986titlecard.png CowsUKtitlecard.png BertiesChaseUKtitlecard.png DuckTakesChargeUKtitlecard2.jpg TheDeputation1986titlecard.png Daisy(episode)1986UKtitlecard.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTreeUKtitlecard.jpg AScarfforPercy1991titlecard.jpg Donald'sDuck1991titlecard.jpg Henry'sForest1991titlecard.jpg NoJokeforJames1991titlecard.jpg BuzzBuzz1992titlecard.jpg OliverOwnsUp1992titlecard.jpg ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure1992titlecard.jpg TheBrittAllcroftCompanyVHSendboard1.jpg|The Britt Allcroft Logo at the end 15193640_1566579280025946_4582629654617895698_n.jpg|Cassette Thomas-The-Tank-Engine-Friends-Thomas-_57 (2).jpg|1994 Re-release Thomas-The-Tank-Engine-Friends-Thomas-Christmas-_57.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas & Friends videos with Britt Allcroft Company credit (1991 version) Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:Bumper Special videos Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Thomas & Friends: Series 1 episodes (1984) Category:Thomas & Friends: Series 2 episodes (1986) Category:Thomas & Friends: Series 3 episodes (1991) Category:Christmas videos Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:BBFC U